


Tattoos and Dinaosaurs

by orphan_account



Series: archived fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima may or may not be littered in dinosaur tattoos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Dinaosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived fic. Previously deleted; reposting it (with minor edits) because I want it some other place than in my fic folder.
> 
> Regardless of it being archived, I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and/or critic are always welcome!

“A dinosaur? Really? A dinosaur?”

“Huh? What?” Tsukishima turned towards the voice of his boyfriend. Tsukishima had been in the midst of stripping and heading toward the bathroom to shower while Yamaguchi sat on his bed, tired from a long day.  

“You have a tattoo of a dinosaur on your hip, Tsukki.”

“No. Technically it’s an Apatosaurus.”

“It’s still a dinosaur.”

“In general terms yes, but it’s called a Apatosaurus and they’re cool.”

“Do you have anymore dinosaur tattoos?”

“No.”

“Liar!”

“I’m not lying.”

“Yes, you are. Come here I need to observe the rest of your body.”

“Wha—”

Tsukishima was cut off by Yamaguchi suddenly hopping off the bed and grabbing onto Tsukishima’s waist guiding him to the bed . After Yamaguchi got Tsukishima to sit down, he started stripping off the remainder of Tsukishima’s clothes, which only consisted of Tsukishima’s pants and boxer briefs. After letting out a satisfied huff, Yamaguchi stood in front of Tsukishima and let his eyes roam Tsukishima’s body.

 _One, Two, Three, Four, Five_. Five dinosaur tattoos. Tsukishima had five dinosaur tattoos each of them differing in shape and size. One was on his hip, two other ones were just above Tsukishima’s right knee, and the last two were on each of Tsukishima’s thighs.

“How did I not notice those before?” Yamaguchi lamented. He and Tsukishima have seen each other naked quite a few times and Yamaguchi didn’t understand why he hadn’t noticed Tsukishima’s dinosaur tattoos, well, Yamaguchi was preoccupied with other things when they were both naked so he suspected that that might’ve have something do with his current dilemma.

“I don’t know,” came Tsukishima’s response, snapping Yamaguchi out of his thoughts.

“You lied to me, Tsukki.”

“Sorry.”

“You better be.”

“I’m sorry. Now can I please go shower?

“Sure. But you better make it up to me.”

Giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips and a promise of repentance, Tsukishima grabbed a towel and finally headed to take his shower.

***

About twenty minutes later, Tsukishima came out of the shower feeling refreshed and clean. Towel wrapped around his waist and hair damp, Tsukishima walked to his bedroom, little droplets of water following in his wake.

When he entered his room, the first thing Tsukishima noticed was Yamaguchi sleeping soundly and drooling on one of Tsukishima’s many pillows that he had previously placed neatly on his bed.

Gross, but cute. But still really gross, Tsukishima thought. Tsukishima walked toward his sleeping boyfriend, and gently shook him awake.

“Oi. Oi, Yamaguchi. Wake up, you can’t sleep with your binder on.”

“Nnn. Lemme s’leep,” was Yamaguchi’s sleepy response, his words slurring as he tried to bury himself further in Tsukishima’s bed.

Annoyed at his boyfriend’s unwillingness to cooperate, Tsukishima tugged off Yamaguchi’s shirt and then tugged off Yamaguchi’s binder. After putting Yamaguchi’s shirt back on (which was rather difficult considering Yamaguchi had rolled onto his stomach and refused to let go of the pillow his was clutching onto) Tsukishima got a new pair of boxers from his chest drawer and climbed into bed, next to Yamaguchi.

A few minutes later as Tsukishima was about to drift to sleep and quiet voice came from the brown-haired boy next to him.

“Hey, Tsukki?”

Letting out a tired yawn, Tsukishima said, “I thought you were asleep.”

“Yeah.”

“Mm. What do you want, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi scooted closer to his boyfriend and turned his body so he could bury his face into Tsukishima’s naked chest. In order to accommodate Yamaguchi, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing Yamaguchi closer, making him feel safer.

“I’ss nothing. Just….thank you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima kissed the top of Yamaguchi’s head and replied, “Mmm...no problem, Tadashi.”

“Mmmh. Good night, Tsukki.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
